


Soft

by Pinchar



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinchar/pseuds/Pinchar
Summary: Ray Carling is faced with the task of comforting his young college.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/gifts).



"It weren't the Boss's fault, not really," Chris defended. Ray just glared, trying to figure out whether his friend was being honest about Tyler. "Wouldn't 'ave sent me in if he'd known they were armed."

Despite the lad's insistence, Chris still looked as though he were about to shit himself. "Fair enough," Ray breathed, reaching into his jacket to pull out a box of cigarettes. He placed one between his lips, offering another to Chris.

"Can't, me mum doesn't like me smoking."

Ray snorted. "What d'you want, then? A cuddle?" He was met with a pair of hopeful mismatched eyes.


End file.
